Shintō
Shintōshoku(crimson in English) is a nameless, abandoned hollow child. He was apabducted to become a hollow 5 min after birth as the sudden sense of such spiritual potential became known. He has killed 1546 people as a hollow History After this nameless kid(only some know his title as Shintō and he is known by his transformation, Lamia Noctis) became free from the rule of the hollows and understood reality which happened when he listened to his supposedly 1547th victim who he let go, he wanted to reverse hollowfication and so he became into his true form and researched, experimented on and studied the Hogyoku, Soul reapers(mainly Kisuke Urahara) and reverse hollowfication. After learning a lot about Kisuke, feeling particles of his Shikai mode from within his disguised Zanpakto, visiting him frequently, he was able to kind of copy him. He used the reverse hollowfication process that requires the Hogyoku at somewhere near 20% of it's activation process done but because of his hollowness and unknown reasons, he achieved it at 5%. And he got the Hogyoku by fighting and almost defeating Renji Abarai, Yoruichi Shihōin, Tessai and the rest of the people living there. He was finally nearly outmatched by an injured Yoruichi and Tessai. Tessai performs Dankū as the Hollow Lamia(Hollow(I mean the 'unhearhed' as he loses his love for nature) Vampire) breaks with a lv.100 unnamed crimson hado beam which looked like Hiasobi except it was a transparent beam with a net and when it hit the Dankū, the Dankū almost got destroyed as it had so many cracks and the net tied itself around everyone and the Dankū and then used Hiasobi. Yoruichi remarks that she got caught in the explosion but was able to escape. An angered Menos Tamashi(the hollow form's name which translates to Menos soul) attacks Yoruichi with his hand. Then Yoruichi declares she mastered the technique of a portable Gigai. As the force of the blast when the Gigai was hit across the shop and into the wall blew away all the smoke slowly, broken glowing gold particles are seen by Hollow Lamia and next to them a kneeling, laughing weak Yoruichi. Hollow Lamia quickly realizes whe he used his power on the Dankū, Yoruichi cast a hado spell which works it's way through the victim becoming stronger for the next thirty sec by feeding on the victim and the amt of strength he uses. Yoruichi remarks that she is surprised that even though 68% of the attacks he used(including physical strength and energy), he was able to destroy and severe a Dankū and severe all the people there and have enough strength to completely destroy a Gigai which would land with enough force to go through a wall. And then she snaps and a huge massive explosion erupts from his body but then when parts of his body are getting destroyed, all of it goes in one shot. As Yoruichi sighs saying 'and he still had as much'. A not-so-badly-injured Lamia Noctis says he truly mastered the Gigai technique and became more experienced in it then Kisuke himself(Just Like Aizen with the Hogyoku is) that he could make one outta thin air and swap his own body with it while a normal Lamia Noctis emerges. Gallery of Lamia Noctis Kisuke.jpg imag.jpg ima.jpg I.jpg Theme Nicknames * Urahara Kisuke * The Prophet * The savior * Leo of the Zodiac Kurosaki, Ichigo Leo of the zodiac( his nickname) was able to make a clone of Ichigo when he went into a moment sleep(a sleep which lasted moments but was was very likely to last forever) which divided his power(including Zangetsu and Yhwach) into two and one part continued to differ from the other and slowly became a whole new 'thing'. This body is used to store Lamia Noctis's power and to seal him off. As Kisuke didn't agree to Shintō making Lamia Noctis another whole being and I quote what he said: 'You do not have the power of god. You cannot take the throne which Aizen once momentarily took. You cannot make new sentient Beings which can go against the order. And as such I will fight you alongside my friends to snatch and destroy your power and this new sentient being.' Urahara believed Lamia Noctis was already showing sighs of disobedience as he was conducting an experiment to make the ultimate guard and the ultimate offensive gadget which required lesser energy to use and used to control it's victims to fight who he wished them to fight and made the victim stronger and the opponent weaker at the same time casting large ultimate shields in it's range and also casting smaller indestructible which are caster only for sometime around the place. And thus the Leader or Sú Yamagai(the clone's name) was born. Equipment Zanpakuto * Tengoku no Ken- Unlike Kurosaki he can now disguise it as a dog tag hanging from his neck having a small ball behind it which quickly changes into a short hidden blade-type knife attached to his arm when removed from it's original position from the dog tag. * Release- Tengoku no ken which is the name of his personal type of Asauchi made by Shintō which is much different from squad zero' scrappy Zanpakuto creator. Shintō is at his level and probably even better but he needs time to make swords such as Ten no Kiba. Eigutsu('s' is tolerable). It is a large blade which has two sidest and a white Handel. When this sword is sheathed it automatically becomes a normal energy blade Themes Angry battle theme is The Invasion theme from bleach Battle theme is 'On the precipice of defeat' Bankai theme is 'Number One' Hollowed theme is 'hollowed' The theme when he is being defeated is 'Treachery'Category:Hollow Category:Visored Category:Shinigami Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Zanpakuto-Leader Category:Fanon Character Category:Neutral Good Category:Male Category:Males